


Влияние

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: В пылу драки Неро перехватывает меч Данте и, к удивлению обоих, его триггер поддается влиянию старшего демона.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Влияние

**Author's Note:**

> В третьей части триггер Данте изменял свой облик, когда он брал в руки разное демоническое оружие. Фантазия на тему того, что у Неро это работает точно так же.

Произошло что-то очень странное, когда Неро отпихнул Данте крылом и перехватил его меч, крепко стискивая рукоять в когтистых пальцах. Изнутри Неро обдало жаром, ощущение разрослось под грудью, под сердцем, где-то в животе, и поднялось вверх, обжигая ему носоглотку. Краем глаза он успел заметить пораженный взгляд Данте, сбросившего триггер, а потом поле зрения закрыли собственные крылья.

Почему-то огромные.

Почему-то красные.

Жар тек по венам Неро, заполнял каждую клеточку его тела, проникал в капилляры, и вот уже даже кончики его пальцев горели.

Неро испугался и выпустил меч из пальцев.

Жар схлынул c его тела, оставляя после себя чувство опустошенности.

Его облик сразу же вернулся к привычному, а после Неро сбросил триггер, на всякий случай отходя от меча подальше.

— Интересно, — сказал Данте.

Неро поднял на него взгляд, все еще чувствуя себя очень странно.

Как будто сам Данте был…

В нем. 

Неро смутился от этой мысли.

Но ощущение от дьявольского меча Данте было именно таким. Похоже на секс.

— Что это было? — спросил Неро хриплым шепотом.

— Со мной такое случалось в юности, — ответил Данте, подобрал свой меч и оперся на него локтем, вонзив кончик в землю. — Молоденькие неокрепшие демоны очень легко поддаются влиянию дьявольского оружия других демонов, — он как-то хитро улыбнулся. — Тебе пошло, кстати.

Неро передернул плечами, отчего-то смущаясь еще сильнее.


End file.
